


Akali’s pet

by Drarnegas



Category: League of Legend
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, K/DA au, Master/Slave, Sex, Smut, Titjob, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Akali Waits for her pet to come over





	Akali’s pet

It was mostly quite in Akali´s mansion, the only real sound came from the tv as the pop star was just lying on the sofa waiting as she was´t really looking at what was on the screen. A door bell ran and Akali jump up and walk to the door opening it and she smile at who she saw.  
“Your late” was all she said to Katarina look up and down on what the woman was wearing. All she could see was the long trench coat and a hat, but she could think of what she was wearing under it.  
“I am sorry, can I please get to come in.”  
“What do you say.”  
“May I please enter m,,mistress”  
Akali giggle as she let her pet in, she lead her to the bedroom and Akali sat on the edge pulling her pants down and let her cock out. The thing was massive even in its flaccid state, it reach down past her knees and it was so thick that one would believe that it was a third leg or arm. It was covered in vein as thick as a pen and her smooth shave balls were pulsing hard as they had grown to the size of cantaloupes from being pent up so long as they usually were the size of apples. The fist size cockhead was throbbing as it was leaking so much pre cum that it look like she was pissing it from her coin size urethra.  
“Well what are you waiting for pet, get undress and start worshiping you mistress.” Akali commanded Katarina. The red hair woman shiver a little as she remove her trench coat and hat leaving her only in her cat bra and thong along with her cat ear. Her mistress had order her to get over here dress in her cat clothing but she had been to shy go in only that hence the trench coat and hat. AKali like her lips as she was looking over her pet smooth flawless skin and body and was happy that not only had she dress as Akali had told her but Katarina had also done some upgrade as well. Katarina´s normal DD cups were now E close to F cups in size and were treating to spill out of that bra as those mouth watering fun bags were to big for it to contain them. Katarina had also train her midriff and now her curve childbearing hips were clinging to that thong which was now barely covering her pet ass. Katarina move over to Akali and got on her knees and grab that cock and started to lick the underside. She love the musky taste of it and that potent smell it emitted, it made her wet in second. She had barely move an inch over that godly girl meat before she was leaking all over the floor and making a small pool under her. Katarina kept moving until she came to the balls, she spit on them and then she move her tongue over the one on the left and started to lick it coating it in spit and drool. Akali meanwhile was humming and relaxing as her pet pleased her, once Katarina was done with the ball on the left she move over to the other one and did the same. Once both of them were cover in her drool she move in and buried her face into the nut sack and rub her face into the soak balls as she was taking deep breath making sure that she go a good sniff of that smell that she love. Her whole body shiver as she came from just smelling her mistress balls.  
Akali moan and groan as her cock was growing along Katarina´s back. Katarina gave another shiver as she felt that heat of that thick cock traveling down, stopping just above her ass. The cock was even bigger now at over 3 feet and was so impossible thick that nobody could take it, well beside Katarina. “Now pet get up and let your mistress fuck your pussy.” Akali order and Katarina did as she was ask, she move aside the thong and then she grab that monster cock and press it against her dripping pussy. As took a deep breath before she impale herself on it. Their was a scream of pleasure coming from Katarina as she took most of the cock in one go, her juice were leaking all over the cock as Katarina move up and down slowly at first but getting faster and faster with every thrusting. Akali love how no matter many time she fuck this pussy it was always tight for her, her pets walls were clinging and wrapping around her cock and was making her feel pleasure like nobody could give her. Once Katarina took almost all of her mistress cock, she came again and slid down the last few inches hilting herself on it. Their was a massive bulge going all the way above Katarina´s tits. Akali grab Katarina´s waist and started to fuck her hard moving her up and down on her cock. Katarina moan and drool as that cock was bashing the back end wall of her womb, her tits were bouncing and soon the bra snap and they were free. Akali move one of her hands up to those tits and sink her hand into it squeezing it hard making Katarina moan even more. Akali kept going faster and harder as Katarina´s pussy walls were getting tighter and tighter, they both could feel Akali´s cock throb and soon Akali hilteded inside Katarina and came hard filling her up until her stomach was so full that she look like she was pregnant. Once Akali was done cumming she push Katarina of her and move up and move above her face.  
“Now clean my ass pet.” Akali said sitting down on Katarina´s face and push her cock between those heavenly tits and press those against her cock and treated herself to a titjob. Meanwhile Katarina was giving her mistress a rimjob, she shiver as she love the taste of that sweaty ass.


End file.
